


same straw

by dottie_wan_kenobi



Series: practice prompts [17]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, POV Koriand'r, bc this could be seen as donnakory or just friends, established dick grayson/koriand'r, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie_wan_kenobi
Summary: Written for the prompt, "Sharing a drink with them from the same straw."
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Koriand'r & Donna Troy
Series: practice prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626685
Kudos: 22





	same straw

**Author's Note:**

> So my pal whateverrrrwhatever and I started doing some what we call practice prompts, where we give ourselves about 20 minutes to write a roughly 300-600 word fic based on a prompt. Originally, they were just gonna be posted on Tumblr but I wanted to bring mine over here. This is very lightly beta-read.
> 
> I'm unsure if I should also tag this as f/f or not, since this could def be read as Donna/Kory. I didn't intend for it to seem like an OT3, however
> 
> I'm sorry the title is even more unoriginal than others in this series kdsjfkdjhkajdh I'm here to write fics not titles okay. previously called "sharing" until I realized I have another fic w that title already.

“So,” Donna says, leaning forward. She’s smiling, and though her eyes are hidden behind big, tinted glasses, Kory can imagine the corners of them crinkling. “I got to try out the new reinforced punching bags.”

“And?” Dick asks, just as excited as their friend. They’ve all been waiting for the new equipment for weeks, Kory especially so. Between her and Donna, Dick’s had no choice but to feel the same. “How were they?”

“They’re amazing. You’re gonna want to try them, too, Kory. Give those big muscles a proper workout for once.” She reaches out and pokes Kory’s arm, jerking back before Kory can retaliate. 

Dick laughs at them both, shaking his head. He stabs a chunk of steak and brings to his mouth, not getting involved as Kory half stands and lunges over the table to poke Donna back on her forehead. 

Donna’s loud laugh fills the air, and people walking past the expensive restaurant’s patio turn to look, eyes widening when they see the trio. 

“My muscles get plenty of exercize,” Kory tells her, falsely serious. She brushes her hands down her pants as she sits. “You don’t need to worry. Not for me, anyway.”

“Yeah, just for me,” Dick jokes, rolling his eyes. “I wake up every morning feeling like I couldn’t possibly get more sore, and then somehow, I do!”

“Oh, you’re just a big baby,” Donna replies. “Like having fantastic sex with your alien wife is such a hardship.”

Kory tries to stifle a laugh at the way Dick’s eyes widen, shocked that Donna would come out and just say what they’re all thinking. “Yeah,” he says after a second, “Real hard.”

“Oh my god,” Donna immediately complains. “You’re so annoying. I’m only here for Kory, I hope you know that.”

“I can’t blame you,” he shrugs, grinning over at Kory.

She sips at her drink, enjoying the time alone with her husband and best friend. They’re meeting up with Vic afterwards, too, and she can’t wait to see him again. It’s been too long since they all got together, over a month she thinks, and too long until their next scheduled dinner.

Lost in thought, she doesn’t notice as Donna and Dick keep talking, Donna gesturing as she regales him with some tale. Kory only tunes back in when Donna accidentally smacks her wrist into her cup, which goes down.

“Ah, shit.” She stands, reaching out for some of the napkins. Dick mimics her, and they have the mess cleaned up before the waiter can even see something happened.

“It’s okay,” Kory says, once they’re both sat down again. She holds her cup out. “You can have some of mine if you want.”

Donna grins at her in thanks, taking the lemonade. She takes a pull from the straw, and exaggerates a pleased lip smack just to get them both to smile. Handing it back, she says, “Now, as I was saying, Roy was hanging on for dear life….”


End file.
